Freesia
by kennko-hime
Summary: Saat Neji mengucap, “Ya, saya bersedia,” di depan altar pernikahan, Tenten tak bisa lagi tidak menangis. Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, hanya hati kecilnya yang tahu bahwa ia menangis untuk alasan yang lain. RnR?


**Summary:** Saat Neji mengucap, "Ya, saya bersedia," di depan altar pernikahan, Tenten tak bisa lagi tidak menangis. Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, hanya hati kecilnya yang tahu bahwa ia menangis untuk alasan yang lain.

**Warning:** OOCness for some reasons

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**FREESIA**

...

~ooOoo~

Tenten tahu, dirinya amat mengenal sosok itu.

Namanya Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Satu dari seorang shinobi unggul kebanggaan warga Konoha, yang suatu hari akan memberikan nama Hyuuga sebagai nama keluarga untuk semua anak-anaknya nanti. Neji adalah shinobi istimewa. Ia menguasai jurus-jurus terbaik yang bahkan tak dikuasai sembarang orang. Tekad belajarnya begitu kuat, terlihat saat ia bersikukuh dalam berusaha secara otodidak menguasai jurus rahasia yang hanya diajarkan eksklusif hanya kepada para _souke _bangsawan Hyuuga, meskipun ia hanyalah seorang _bunke_.

Bertahun-tahun dipersatukan sebagai rekan satu tim membuat Tenten mampu dengan detil menceritakan siapa Neji. Ia mengenalnya sebaik ia mengenal partnernya yang satu lagi, Rock Lee, dan _jounin_ pembimbing mereka, Maito Gai. Ia sangat yakin mengenal sahabat dan gurunya, namun nampaknya Tenten malah tak mengenali apa yang tumbuh perlahan di hatinya sendiri.

Apa? Entahlah. Hal yang untuk Tenten sendiri pun masih terasa asing.

"Wow! Jadi kau seorang Hyuuga, ya?" Tenten ingat pernah bertanya pada Neji dengan penuh kekaguman ketika menemukan teman setimnya ternyata adalah seorang bangsawan Hyuuga. Saat itu adalah selepas Gai-sensei pergi setelah menutup sesi perkenalan pertama kalinya dengan anggota tim _genin_-nya yang baru dibentuk. Sementara Rock Lee sendiri sudah segera melesat pergi entah kemana. Mungkin semangat masa mudanya mendorongnya mengejar Gai-sensei untuk minta dilatih saat itu juga.

"Hm. Benar," anak lelaki pemilik mata lavender keabuan jernih khas Hyuuga menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Kerennya," gadis kecil itu terpesona ketika menerima jawaban itu. Bagi gadis tanpa nama keluarga seperti dirinya, bahkan memiliki nama keluarga pun sudah merupakan sebuah kemewahan. Tenten tak bisa membayangkan berapa kali lipat harga kemewahan itu harus dibayarnya apabila yang menjadi nama keluarga yang melekat di depan namanya itu adalah 'Hyuuga'. Nama yang dengan mudah mengingatkan orang untuk berpikir tentang satu dari klan terpandang di Konohagakure.

"Tidak sehebat yang kau bayangkan," anak lelaki tersenyum tawar ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Takdirku jelek. Aku hanya seorang _bunke _Hyuuga," Mata lavender keabuannya yang sepi menyelam di langit luas. Segores ekspresi muram tampak menoreh pahatan sempurna Tuhan untuk wajah rupawannya.

"Maaf…" Sejenak Tenten merasa bersalah karena memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang tidak tepat. Senyum kekaguman yang sempat mengembang di wajah Tenten turut memudar.

Hyuuga Neji tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa. Jangan merasa tak enak hati,"

Tenten lalu tertawa canggung mendengar komentar Neji. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Neji. Karena kupikir seharusnya kau bangga menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Setidaknya kau memiliki nama keluarga, tidak seperti aku. Jika aku terlahir sebagai kau, bagiku itu sudah sangat beruntung," kata Tenten.

"Begitukah?" Hyuuga Neji terdiam sebelum menghempaskan napasnya. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku hanya kurang bersyukur," Neji kembali tersenyum tipis. "Aku suka pemikiranmu. Kurasa kita akan bisa berteman baik, Tenten. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Berteman?" Gadis kecil bernama Tenten terperangah. Matanya membulat, terpaku pada sang pemilik rambut kecoklatan. Sosok istimewa di hadapannya itu menampilkan keramahan yang nyaris tersembunyi ketika menawarkannya sebuah pertemanan. Tenten menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Memiliki teman baik yang menyandang nama besar keluarga Hyuuga? Tenten kini tersenyum riang, merasa sedang mendapat _doorprize_ lotere dadakan. "Tentu saja Neji, tentu…"

Mereka berteman. Melewati puluhan misi, ratusan jam latihan, dan nyaris ratus-ribuan kali interaksi satu sama lain. Mereka tumbuh dan mematangkan diri bersama. Tenten yang kini adalah gadis yang lebih dewasa menyaksikan bagaimana Neji berubah makin matang waktu demi waktu. Dari seorang anak lelaki yang memasrahkan diri sepenuhnya pada takdirnya yang dipercaya telah tercetak di garis tangan, menjadi pemuda yang mengusahakan merubah masa depannya sendiri.

Mereka berteman, dan Tenten pun mengenal Neji lebih dekat. Tenten tahu Neji tak tahan dengan makanan dengan rasa tajam seperti rasa Kari Kehidupan favorit Lee dan Gai-sensei. Tenten hafal cara Neji tersenyum, bahkan dapat membedakan mana senyum Neji yang sekedar formalitas, senyum geli, senyum tawar ketika mendengar lelucon garing, dan senyum tulus ketika mengucapkan terimakasih. Tenten hafal cara berjalan Neji, tegap dan teratur. Mungkin didikan ketat keluarga Hyuuga mengatur hingga ke cara berjalannya juga. Tenten tahu Neji akan memakai alas kaki sebelah kanan dulu saat akan keluar rumah. Tenten menyukai saat Neji berlatih. Tenten akan tertawa saat ia memergoki Neji mencuri-curi pandang ketika Tenten membiarkan rambut cepolnya digerai bebas. Tenten hafal detil-detil kecil tentang Neji.

Tenten mengagumi Neji.

Tenten selalu mengagumi kecepatan belajar Neji yang diatas rata-rata. Juga cara Neji memotivasi semangatnya agar muncul lagi jika ia sedang jatuh. Tenten mengagumi betapa Neji bukan orang yang sombong ketika ia bersedia ketika diminta mengajarkan teknik-teknik tertentu. Mengagumi bagaimana ia memuji dengan implisit ketika _skill_nya menggunakan shuriken, senbon, kertas peledak, dan kunai bertambah. Juga untuk cara Neji yang selalu memposisikannya di sudut aman ketika tim mereka mendadak diserang pasukan ninja asing dalam perjalanan menuju ke desa lain untuk melaksanakan misi. Tenten mengaguminya untuk banyak hal.

Waktu membiarkan Tenten merasa makin nyaman berada di dekat Neji. Ia bisa menumpahkan segala apa yang dipikirkannya pada Neji. Tenten tak khawatir rahasianya akan tumpah kemana-mana. Pemuda Hyuuga satu itu tak akan cerita ke siapapun. Mungkin karena itu juga Tenten suka bercerita apa saja pada Neji. Neji tak akan berkomentar banyak atau malah memojokkannya, pemuda itu hanya memandang dan mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Tenten dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sesekali ia akan memberi komentar-komentar yang membuka pikiran Tenten atau nasehat yang hanya makin membuat kagum bila Tenten mendengarnya.

Mungkin karena hanya Neji yang memperlakukan Tenten seperti wanita seutuhnya, disaat _rookies_ yang lain memandang Tenten tak ubahnya seperti laki-laki hanya karena sifat tomboy dan keahlian sang _weapon mistress_ yang bahkan tak bisa diremehkan oleh lawan laki-laki.

Tenten mendesah napas berat. Malam itu sudah lewat beberapa menit dari tengah malam ketika Tenten berbaring di kamarnya yang gelap. Wajahnya menghadap langit-langit di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka. Selintas cahaya redup dari lampu jalan di luar menyisip, tegas menusuk lubang-lubang ventilasi di atas jendela untuk jatuh di sudut lain kamarnya. Berkas-berkas cahaya yang mirip pedang sinar itu menggembala pikirannya yang mengambang. Pikirannya yang dari sore turut arus tak tentu arah.

Apa yang dirasakannya sendiri sungguh tak dimengertinya. Di kepalanya seperti sedang terjadi turbulensi. Gelombang besar. Badai ganas. Entahlah. Ia hanya ingat ketika sore itu ia tersedak kuah ramen di Ichiraku dan terbata-bata ketika merespon apa yang Neji katakan padanya.

"_M-menikah?! __Kami-sama! Neji-kun, k-kau serius?!"_

Kalimatnya sendiri tadi sore untuk merespons Neji kini bergema-gema di pikirannya. Memantul-mantul, membuat kepalanya sakit sendiri. Debaran jantungnya yang seperti memukul-mukul dinding dadanya membuatnya kini tak bisa mampir mencicip alam mimpi barang sejenak. Wanita itu menghela napas untuk ratusan kalinya sejak ia berbaring diam di ranjangnya sejak sore.

Hatinya masih dipenuhi perasaan asing itu.

'_Bodohnya.__ Tentu saja__, kapan sih__ Neji __tidak __serius_,' pikirnya. Tenten menertawakan dirinya saat berguling ke sisi ranjang, mencoba memejamkan erat matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah digenangi airmata. '_Kami-sama_…'

Dan Tenten masih tak bisa mengenali apa nama perasaan yang ada di hatinya ketika ia telah menginjakkan kaki di gereja dalam upacara pernikahan hari itu. Wangi lembut yang menguar dari perpaduan ribuan kuntum-kuntum mawar pink dan freesia ungu tua yang dirangkai sebagai dekorasi yang memenuhi ruang itu lembut memanja indera penciumannya. Matanya tertumbuk pada sekuntum aster putih yang seperti balas menatapnya kini.

Kunoichi itu menegakkan kepalanya kembali ketika dengungan akibat akumulasi suara para hadirin berhenti untuk suatu momen terpenting. Acara pernikahan kini memasuki bagian tersakralnya, janji pernikahan. Tenten memandang sang mempelai pria itu, Hyuuga Neji, ketika sang pendeta menanyakan kesungguhan dan kesediaannya untuk mendampingi calon istrinya dalam suka dan duka, baik sakit maupun sehat, hingga kematian memisahkannya.

Semua yang hadir di upacara pernikahan ini mulai larut dalam emosi masing-masing. Hinata dan Hanabi, sepupu Neji, terlihat mulai menitikkan airmata ketika menyaksikan detik-detik yang akan merubah status lajang sepupu kesayangan mereka. Sapu tangan putih yang digenggam Hinata mulai menjalankan fungsinya. Di sisi Hinata, Naruto merangkul bahu kekasihnya hangat. Sementara Hiashi-sama, sang paman yang sudah berperan seperti ayah untuk Neji semenjak kematian saudara kembarnya itu, tersenyum bangga dalam keharuan yang tak bisa ditutupinya.

Ino, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, dan Kurenai yang hadir juga tampak terharu seperti kebanyakan undangan wanita yang hadir kali ini. Tenten merunduk ketika menghela napas lagi. Ia memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya aroma mawar dan freesia ke dalam paru-parunya, sembari menahan airmatanya untuk tidak ikut meleleh.

Saat Neji mengucap, "Ya, saya bersedia," di depan altar pernikahan, Tenten tak bisa lagi tidak menangis. Tapi berbeda dengan yang lain, hanya hati kecilnya yang tahu bahwa ia menangis untuk alasan yang lain.

Tenten menangis, karena nyatanya mempelai wanitanya bukan dia.

Hati kecilnya seperti ditelan ombak yang terbentuk dari emosinya sendiri. Tenten tertampar oleh kenyataan. Ia kini tak akan bisa memiliki sang idolanya selamanya. Hyuuga Neji sang sumber kekagumannya beberapa detik lagi akan disahkan menjadi milik orang lain.

Milik Shion, sang _miko_ dari Oni no Kuni. Mempelai wanita yang tanpa riasan dari penata rias pernikahan pun sudah cantik dari asalnya. Milik wanita anggun pemilik rambut panjang pirang pucat yang disanggul rendah. Bersanding di sisi Neji, ia cantik bagaikan dewi yang kini menjawab untuk pertanyaan kebersediaan mendampingi Neji dari pendeta dengan jawaban sama.

Cinta? Mungkin itulah nama perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Tenten beberapa lama ini. Alasan untuk rasa sesak yang melandanya sejak Neji tiba-tiba tampak berbeda. Neji, percaya atau tidak, tampak berbunga-bunga. Ia bercerita banyak pada Tenten tentang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning pucat, sepulang misinya untuk mengawal sang _miko _bersama Sakura dan Naruto setahun lalu. Tenten tak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, Neji yang asing. Neji yang jatuh cinta. Dan bukan padanya.

Tenten kini menghapus airmatanya, mengingat suatu frase yang pernah diberikan Neji di suatu siang saat mereka beristirahat di tengah misi.

_Mencintai tak hanya soal memberi dan menerima, tapi juga tentang merelakan._

Maka apa yang menghalanginya untuk ikut berbahagia ketika orang yang dicintainya bahagia? Tenten menghapus airmata, tersenyum satir untuk mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia tertawa singkat sebelum beranjak untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya setelah acara selesai, yang kini sudah berkerumun untuk mengucap selamat pada sepasang pengantin baru.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, tuan dan nyonya Hyuuga!" ucap Tenten ceria seraya menjabat tangan kedua pengantin. Nyonya Hyuuga yang baru menanggapi dengan tertawa manis, mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus.

Dan Tenten meneteskan airmata lagi ketika sang mempelai pria, sahabat baiknya, motivatornya, cinta terpendamnya, membalas dengan memeluknya erat. "Terimakasih," Neji berbisik. Mengeratkan kedua lengannya yang merangkum tubuh Tenten dalam sebuah pelukan panjang yang emosional.

**::::THE END::::**

_D__idedikasikan kepada seorang senior, sahabat baik, __sparing-partner, __motivator, penyemangat, sumber kebijaksanaan, tempat curhat __paling oke__, cinta terpendam_…

_Y__ang akan segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya, bukan dengan saya._

Fict ini diketik selama 2 jam. Namun diratapi selama berjam-jam. Maap juga kalo judulnya ga nyambung.

Seharusnya kita memang berbahagia saat orang terdekat kita bahagia. Betul? Dan percayalah, readers sekalian. Review anda juga membahagiakan kok… TT_TT *balik pundung ngorek2 tanah di pojokan*


End file.
